


Family

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Series: What we have is enough [5]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Adoption, Cute Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: Jiwon looked so ridiculous, running around the house trying to clean it even though it was spotless. Hanbin could understand him though, he was filled with the exact same restless energy. In just a little while Mrs Lee would be arriving with Sungjae and Sunhyo and then she would leave, without the two kids.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: What we have is enough [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641790
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Family

Jiwon looked so ridiculous, running around the house trying to clean it even though it was spotless. Hanbin could understand him though, he was filled with the exact same restless energy. In just a little while Mrs Lee would be arriving with Sungjae and Sunhyo and then she would leave, without the two kids. Hanbin felt giddy at the thought and his feet unconsciously took him to the newly renovated room.

They had shipped their studio equipment over to the label they’d signed with and replaced it with a bed, a small desk and a wardrobe. It was rather plain right now but they’d decided they’d take Sungjae with them to buy some stuff for his room. They knew he loved space, he’d shown them the books he had when they’d gone to visit him a couple times. Sungjae hadn’t really warmed up to them though, still wary and often scolded them about how they held Sunhyo. It was adorable but it made Hanbin sad too, he’s pretty sure the boy hadn’t realised they wanted to adopt him as well. 

“Do you think we should have bought some more stuff for him?” Jiwon was suddenly next to him, speaking so quickly that Hanbin had trouble understanding what he’d said, “Maybe he’ll think this means we don’t care about him. I should have bought that lego set, shouldn’t I?”

Hanbin twisted and grabbed Jiwon by the shoulders, “It’s fine, we’ve already decided to take him shopping. Remember?”

Jiwon took a deep breath, one hand coming up to rest on Hanbin’s, “Yeah, you’re right.” he chuckled sheepishly, “I’m just so nervous.”

“I can tell.” Hanbin teased and Jiwon looked at him with an exaggerated look of betrayal, “But I get it, I am too.”

“We can do this, right?” Jiwon asked, an uncertain smile tugging at his lips.

“We can.” Hanbin confirmed with more certainty than he felt, “We can do this.”

Jiwon leaned forward to kiss him but they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing and it was almost comical how wide their eyes went when they realised what it meant. Jiwon quickly pecked Hanbin’s lips and rushed off and he quickly followed him to the door.

Hanbin stood a bit behind Jiwon and as he watched him reach for the doorknob he was overwhelmed by what they were letting into their lives. It was a good feeling of being overwhelmed though and he smiled brightly when Mrs Lee came into view. There was another woman behind her, holding a baby carrier and a suitcase and Hanbin could see Sungjae peeking out from behind her legs.

“Hello.” Mrs Lee said brightly.

“Hello, let me grab those.” Jiwon said kindly, stepping forward and grabbing the bags Mrs Lee was holding, “Come on in.”

Hanbin backed up into the living room and watched as the others shuffled inside, smiling at how Sungjae clutched at the younger woman’s pant leg. He shook hands with her and she introduced herself as Eunsong and then he bent down to be eye level with the boy.

“Hi there Sungjae,” he said softly and Sungjae gave a small nod in greeting, “how are you today?”

“Good.” Sungjae said, giving a hesitant smile, “Are you going to take Sunhyo now?”

“We’re adopting her, yes.” Hanbin confirmed, sneaking a quick glance at the baby carrier, “And you, remember we talked about this before?”

“Yes.” he nodded, finally letting go of Eunsong to pad around the room, looking around, “That means I’m going to live here?”

“Yes, exactly.” Hanbin smiled, “Would you like to see your room?”

Sungjae looked over at him, eyes wide, “My room?”

Hanbin nodded and stood up, holding out his hand for Sungjae to take. The boy seemed to hesitate but grabbed it nonetheless and followed Hanbin down the hall. The door was still open and Hanbin walked him inside.

“Planets!” Sungjae exclaimed, letting go of Hanbin to rush over to the bed, hands reaching between the railing to place them on the duvet. He looked over at Hanbin, smiling brightly but seeming a bit unsure, “This is mine?”

“Yes.” Hanbin walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Do you like it?”

Sungjae nodded enthusiastically and struggled to climb over the railing and Hanbin chuckled at his determination before helping him up. The boy spawled himself like a starfish on the bed and smiled up at him, “It’s so soft.”

“And it’s all yours.” Jiwon said from the doorway and Sungjae sprung up into a sitting position, “We can get you more stuff later this week, toys and everything.”

“But first,” Hanbin said, “we’re going to join Mrs Lee and Eunsong for a coffee and talk a little.”

Sungjae tossed himself back on the bed and shook his head, still smiling and Hanbin chuckled. Unable to resist, he leaned over to tickle the boy and he reveled in the squealing laughter and he heard Jiwon laugh behind him too before the older man came to join him. They only stopped when it looked like Sungjae couldn’t breathe any longer and Jiwon picked him up, to both of their delight Sungjae wrapped himself around him with no fuss and they went to join the women in the living room.

“Sorry about that.” Hanbin said sheepishly, realising how bad hosts they’d been, “We got a little distracted.”

“No worries.” Mrs Lee said, waving it off, “I could hear your laughter and it makes me even more sure this was a good choice of home for these two.” she gestured to Sungjae in Jiwon’s arms and then to Sunhyo in Eunsong’s. 

Once Hanbin sat down Eunsong handed Sunhyo over and Hanbin held the little girl close as he watched Jiwon settle in the other armchair with Sungjae in his lap. 

This was going to be their family from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sungjae so much uwu
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Twitter:  
> @Ebbzon1


End file.
